Goldilocks and The Three Love Interests
by Thefinnyfreak
Summary: In this version of Goldilocks and the Three Bears, Finn is Goldi, and he comes across a cabin in the woods- one where Flame Princess, Princess Bubblegum, and Marceline all live. What will happen?


** Goldilocks and the three Love Interests**

** Well, this is sorta/kinda based on Goldilocks and the three bears. Basically, Finn is Goldi, and he finds a little place… Well, I guess you'll have to read this to find out. WARNING… I plan on making the ending really weird. **

** Oh, and in this story, Finn doesn't know Flame Princess, Princess Bubblegum, or Marceline. That's sort of vital to the story. **

** Oh, and I do not own Adventure Time. Just sayin'. **

Once upon a time, a boy with long, blonde hair walked through the woods. He was lost, beaten up, and broken. The boy's name was Finn.

Finn looked back at his day. It had started out okay, but after that, it went bad. Very bad.

Everything had started that morning. He and his buddy Jake had decided to go on an Adventure, like they did every day. So, they set off to go into the woods. The two boys were laughing and having fun, being boys. Then, they came upon a monster.

It was huge. The monster had three heads, each of which were equipped with four mouths, all of which had tongues with other mouths on the end. It had a body the size of a building, and its claws were made of knives. This was clearly a force to be reckoned with.

Finn drew his demon blood sword. He tried to take off one of the heads, but the monster swatted him down in midair, like a fly. The boy rubbed his rear end, which he had fallen on. Jake ran in, changing his form into that of a giant sword. He swung himself at the beast, but it dodged, and he fell on his face.

It went on and on like this. Finn and Jake were getting owned, and the monster seemed to be getting stronger. At one point, the boys could have sworn that he heard it laugh. This was the most horrible moment of his life… and the only fight that he knew they had no choice of winning.

When he was just about to give up, the Monster ate Finn's hat. Normally, this would have made him give up even more. But in this case, it gave the boy sprit, and more importantly, it made him MAD.

Finn leapt through the air at the beast, sword in hand.

"Don't touch my HAT!"

He screamed. The monster was too stunned to dodge that time, and Finn sliced it in half. It died within seconds, and Finn had to wipe blood off his face. After a few minutes of rooting through the monster's guts, he found his hat, which was ripped up to the point of falling apart. He put it on, anyways. Unlike normal, his hair wouldn't be stuffed into it, so he just let it hang down his back.

That was when Finn realized that he hadn't seen Jake in a while. He looked around franticly, but didn't see his best friend.

"Jake? JAKE?"

A few seconds passed, and then Finn heard a moan. He ran over to where he heard it, and grabbed the yellow dog's body.

He held Jake limp in his arms. Finn checked for a pulse, and found one.

"Jake! Jake, buddy… wake up!"

"Urg… what, Finn?"

Finn cheered. He wiped a few tears from his eyes, and looked forwards into the forest. Jake, however, looked back the way that had come.

"Hey, man… I think I'm going to go home now. That was… really close! I think you should come too, Finn."

"Naw, man! I'm gonna have an adventure!"

Jake looked at Finn with gloom in his eyes, but turned back as Finn walked forwards. And that was where he was now. Randomly walking in the woods with blood on his clothes, his hair hanging out, and worst of all… he was all alone.

But Finn had promised Jake that he wasn't going to turn back without an Adventure, and he NEVER went back on a promise to Jake. So the blonde boy started running…

And that was when he saw it. Smoke. This was perfect. There was a large cloud of smoke, so something must be on fire. It would be easy to save the person, put out the fire… and then he could go home. And for once, that sounded good…

Finn started running towards the source of the fire. When he found it, it was something that Finn had never seen anything like.

The structure was in a clearing. Part of it seemed to be made of Fire, totally burning rocks, and such. The next part wasn't on fire at all. It was made of Candy, colorful, sweet smelling, candy. The last part of the house was a traditional cottage type.

Finn looked around, and went inside. The door was made of candy and pretzels. It was locked, but Finn easily kicked it down. The inside of the house was something out of a fairytale…

**Well? How do you like the first chapter? R&R!**


End file.
